ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Kronos One personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who served aboard the Kronos One in 2293. Chang's assistant This Klingon soldier served as General Chang's assistant during his time aboard Kronos One. He restored the anti-gravity at Chang's orders. ( ) Crewmembers in corridor The first two Klingon officers went through a corridor aboard Kronos One when the anti-gravity went off. Shortly thereafter the two assassins, later identified as yeomen Burke and Samno, fired their phasers and shot them. One of them was later found dead in a corridor when Captain Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy went to Gorkon's stateroom. The third Klingon was lying dead in a corridor when Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy were brought to Chancellor Gorkon's stateroom. The fourth Klingon was running through a corridor when a photon torpedo exploded in this section. The other Klingons were running through the corridors and carrying away the dead and wounded while Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy came aboard the Klingon ship. ( ) }} File:Klingon in corridor 1 2293.jpg|Klingon soldier ''Played by Charlie Skeen File:Klingon in corridor 2 2293.jpg|Klingon soldier Played by Dennis Madalone File:Klingon in corridor 3 2293.jpg|Dead Klingon Played by Gary Pike File:Klingon in corridor 4 2293.jpg|Running Klingon Played by Don Ruffin File:Klingon in corridor 5 2293.jpg|Running Klingon Played by an unknown actor File:Klingon in corridor 6 2293.jpg|Running Klingon Played by an unknown actor File:Klingon in corridor 7 2293.jpg|Klingon officer Played by an unknown actor File:Klingon in corridor 8 2293.jpg|Klingon officer Played by an unknown actor File:Klingon in corridor 9 2293.jpg|Klingon officer Played by an unknown actor File:Klingon in corridor 10 2293.jpg|Klingon officer Played by an unknown actor First general This Klingon general was an adviser to Azetbur following her ascension to the position of Klingon chancellor following the assassination of her father, Chancellor Gorkon. The general blamed the Federation for Gorkon's death and urged Azetbur to "attack or be slaves in their world!". Azetbur wisely chose not to follow this course of action. ( ) General at dinner This Klingon general accompanied Chancellor Gorkon, Azetbur, Chang, Stex, and Kerla aboard the Enterprise-A after Captain Kirk invited Gorkon and his staff for a dinner aboard the ship. He was the last one who went off the transporter platform and had a close look at Doctor McCoy. During the following dinner he sat between Chang and Stex and was asked by Uhura if he was also fond of Shakespeare. ( ) , and by Uhura in dialogue.}} Gorkon's soldier This Klingon officer served as Chancellor Gorkon's personal soldier. He was present in Gorkon's stateroom when the anti-gravity failed after Kronos One was hit by photon torpedoes. When the two assassins entered the room he was killed by one of them who fired a phaser onto him. ( ) Kerla's soldiers These two Klingon soldiers were putting the dead transporter officer on a stretcher when Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy materialized in the transporter room. At the orders of Brigadier Kerla they guided Kirk and McCoy through the corridors to the stateroom of Chancellor Gorkon where they grabbed their arms and held them while Chang explained what happened. When Doctor McCoy tried to save Gorkon's life they helped to put Gorkon on the table. Following the death of Gorkon they arrested Kirk and McCoy, put them in handcuffs and brought them into the ship's prison. The second Klingon soldier was later present during Azetbur's speech at the Khitomer conference and protected her during the assassination attempt on the Federation president. ( ) File:Kerlas soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Joe Durrenberger'' File:Kerlas soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Ampy Koran'' Second general This Klingon general was also an adviser to Azetbur and followed the advices made by Kerla and another general after Azetbur contacted the President of the Federation. He was also, however, a member of the Khitomer conspiracy and collaborated with General Chang, among others, to sabotage the tentative peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. He later served under Chang aboard Chang's experimental Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which could fire weapons while cloaked. He was present when Chang engaged the Enterprise-A and over Khitomer and was killed when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed. ( ) Transporter officer This Klingon officer served as transporter operator aboard Kronos One in 2293. He was drifting in the room after the anti-gravity system was damaged. He witnessed the two assassins beaming aboard and was shot by one of them. ( ) fr:Personnel de l'IKS Kronos One Unnamed Kronos One personnel Category:Klingon military personnel